China
China is a country located within Asia. It is also one of the few countries remaining to continue to adopt communism after the end of the Cold War, although it was also intermingled with some capitalist procedures. It was also one of the "Big Five" (the five countries allowed to possess nuclear weapons) involved in the Non Proliferation Treaty. The capital of China is Beijing, formerly known as Peking. History During the 13th century, the Chinese created specialized arrows that explode when hitting the target, marking the earliest use of rocket missile technology. By the 20th century, China, then known as the Republic of China, was the one of three countries, alongside the United States and Soviet Union, to be part of an influential group called the Philosophers. Together the three countries established a massive cache of funds, enough to fuel many World Wars called the Philosophers' Legacy. The Chinese developed bandit shooting via Type 17 Mausers, which they frequently used against invading Japanese forces, which led to the weapon being feared among the Japanese. After World War II, China, the Soviet Union and the United States, became involved in a decades-long political conflict known as the Cold War. This resulted from both a power struggle over the control of the Philosophers' Legacy, as well as the Soviets relinquishing funds towards China's nuclear weapons projects, more specifically "Liangdan yixing," their hydrogen bomb and space rocket project, resulting in them lagging behind. In 1964, the Chinese government sent a female spy, posing as a defected NSA operative named EVA, to steal the Philosophers' Legacy, and obtain data on the Shagohod so they could have a chance to catch up to the Soviets and America in terms of nuclear weapons development. The Chinese government also gave her orders to kill anyone she was involved with to silence them in regards to her involvement, but she decided not to due to a promise made to The Boss. They ended up getting a fake microfilm of the Philosophers' Legacy, and as a result, she was expelled from China and later disappeared in Vietnam. Post-Snake Eater After receiving the data on the Shagohod from EVA, the Chinese managed to accomplish its first nuclear test, codenamed 596, at Lop Nor, China on October 16, 1964. By the end of the Cold War, the Chinese still managed to utilize a policy nuclear deterrence. By 1999, China bordered the country of Zanzibar Land. During Operation Intrude F014, FOXHOUND commenced a diversionary action at the Chinese-Zanzibar Land border, in order to aid Solid Snake's infiltration into Zanzibar Land. China, along with Russia, criticized the United States' National Missile Defense program in the early 2000s, causing U.S. President George Sears to negotiate amendments to the ABM missile treaty, via START III. Lop Nor, China, the location of a nuclear test site, was made the target of Metal Gear REX's stealth nuclear warhead by Liquid Snake, during the 2005 Shadow Moses Incident. Such a location would allow a nuclear attack to be covered up, whereas assaulting a major population center would end any and all possible negotiations. As a consequence, the Chinese and the United States would be pitted against each other, resulting in America being forced to reveal REX's development as well as its other secrets, and allowing Liquid to sell REX to the highest bidder. Unconfirmed history During the Guns of the Patriots Incident, a rebel group in South America based their guerrilla tactics on those of the People's Republic of China's founder Mao Zedong, as China and South America had similar mountainous landscapes.Metal Gear Solid Guns of the Patriots novelization by Project Itoh (English, 2012). Behind the scenes In an abandoned plot element for Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, it was intended for the Patriots to be wary about Solid Snake due to his possibly being a Chinese spy. Notes and references Category:Locations